zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Shadow Moses
| Scenario = | Origin = Metal Gear Solid | TitleWidth = 150 | KeyAuthor = error17 | Title3 = Reverse engineering | Persons3 = neko68k | Title4 = Soundtrack | Persons4 = Konami }}ze_Shadow_Moses is a zombie escape map developed by error17, and is based on the popular Metal Gear Solid game that originally appeared on PlayStation. It appears in . Overview For those who played Metal Gear Solid, this map will be very familiar. The environments are adapted and traced from the original skeleton of the original game. The spawns are located in the cargo bay area, similar to the beginning of the original game. The objective is to defeat Rex or plant the nuclear bomb and escape the facility before the nuclear detonation. Development The map is currently under construction by error17. The estimated time of arrival (as of 11th of May 2014) is unknown at this point, although the author has a preference to finish the map this year. The image to the right was shadow moses under construction before the developers hard drive crashed and lost all data. Video A series of development videos are currently in progress, whilst the map is developed over the weeks. Methods The map development this time around (as the 2nd effort) is almost 99% accurate to scale and geometry, for superior authenticity, achieved by the fact that the map has been reverse engineered from the original PlayStation game disc and traced into the SDK Hammer Editor. To cross over from the game format to the SDK Hammer Editor, this process follows: *Firstly, the map data is located on the disc through various archives. After extraction it is then interpreted to a raw wavefront file format. *The wavefront (.obj) format is opened in a 3D modelling program such as Blender for this case and the model is checked and put together properly and all vertex errors corrected. *A further layer of vertex correction is achieved in another 3D handler, called 3D Object Converter which performs error checking and fixes or removes all vertex errors, and outputs to a compatible formation which the next program can interpret. *The .obj file is then converted to Studiomdl data (.smd) using the program obj2smd . *A Quake C (.qc) file is created as follows for example: $modelname "props/shadow_moses/003_tank_hanger.mdl" $scale 3000 $body mybody "mgs.smd" $staticprop $surfaceprop "metal" $cdmaterials "models/props" $sequence idle "mgs_idle.smd" loop fps 1 *The .qc file is then loaded into the program GUI Studiomdl 2 under Counter-Strike: Source , which creates a model for use in the game and SDK Hammer Editor (which is the goal). *The model is loaded into the SDK Hammer Editor as a prop_static for example. *The developer (error17) traces the model data in wireframe mode and matches the geometry. *The textures and lighting however and finer details are matched from eye by playing the game or personal choice. Map specifications * Custom sound effects * Special Items * HDR * Original soundtrack Credits *error17 (Developer) *neko68k (Reverse Engineering) *Konami (Original Soundtrack) Category:Maps Category:Maps in development